In recent years, magnetic cards such as credit cards and prepaid cards are being replaced by IC (integrated circuit) cards incorporating electronic money and capable of providing a plurality of services with a single card, in order to handle a large volume of information and provide card services requiring safety and reliability.
IC cards incorporate an IC chip such as a CPU and IC memory, provide a high level of security, have an arithmetic processing function and can execute processing such as comparison and judgment within the cards. This allows more sophisticated methods of use than magnetic cards to be conceived and new services are being developed in a variety of business fields such as means of transportation, business transactions and security.
IC cards can be roughly classified into a “contact type” in which metal ports of an IC chip are exposed on the card surface and a “contactless type” which carries out communication using electromagnetic wave. Contactless type IC cards can be classified into a “close coupled type,” “proximate type,” “vicinity type” and “microwave type” depending on the communication distance between the contactless type IC card itself and a reader/writer capable of reading and writing data from and into the IC card.
Such a contactless type IC card superimposes information on electromagnetic wave which is a carrier wave, sends and receives information to and from the reader/writer, and electromagnetic induction type IC cards using a carrier frequency of 13.56 MHz in particular are attracting attention in applications such as electronic tickets, electronic money, access management, amusement, administration, public cards. Furthermore, vicinity type IC cards which are based on an electromagnetic induction scheme using the same frequency are also receiving attention in applications such as room access management and amusement.
These proximate type or vicinity type contactless IC cards do not incorporate any battery and cause an IC inside the card to operate and send responses using power supplied from a reader/writer by electromagnetic induction. Furthermore, when this contactless type IC card is incorporated in a mobile phone, that is, in the case of a contactless IC card (contactless IC) built in a portable terminal, the built-in contactless type IC card generally operates on power supplied from the portable terminal itself.
A service for omitting ticket issuing operation or the like is known, which is delivered to such a contactless type IC card mounted in a portable terminal by contactless communication with a reader/writer apparatus capable of contactless communication provided in an automatic turnstile. The IC function mounted in a mobile phone generally includes both contact and contactless interfaces.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of providing a battery charging coil in the phone body so that when power in a secondary battery of a mobile phone is consumed, for example, a charging section which is an outside device performs charging targeted at the coil without contact or Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of receiving communication wave between a mobile phone and a base station using a charging antenna mounted in the mobile phone and realizing charging without contact.
However, such a configuration with a contactless type IC card mounted in a mobile phone that secures power in this way even cannot use the contactless type IC card when the battery of the mobile phone dies.
To be more specific, when the battery of the mobile phone dies while receiving a service using the contactless type IC card, it is no longer possible to report an end of service delivery using the contactless type IC card.
On the other hand, Patent Document 3 discloses a technique of providing a secondary battery in a contactless type IC card itself, securing power through communication with a reader/writer having contactless communication capability or using electromagnetic wave emitted from a mobile phone so as to charge the secondary battery of the contactless type IC card itself.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-4639
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2984643
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-6592